


Dance with me

by Aegwynnn (Ogawdy)



Series: LT week 2018 [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, day two: magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Aegwynnn
Summary: Upon waking, Lothar hears music. He goes to investigate and finds Khadgar...





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synchrony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630720) by [Aegwynnn (Ogawdy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Aegwynnn). 



> I'm so late for this. Here is day two: magic.

Soft music notes awakened Lothar. For a few seconds he was thrown off, not recognizing where he was. The music wafted in and out of his ears, at times drowning any other sound and others barely noticeable. In his sleep laden state, he couldn’t concentrate on it. He stretched, a part of his mind registering the fact he was alone in bed and recognizing this as peculiar. Events of the night before came flooding in.

This wasn’t his room, nor was it his bed. Last night had been the summer solstice, during which Stormwind danced to the rhythm of outdoor bands. Lothar remembered Khadgar’s loud laugh and twinkling eyes, soft lips against his own, the adrenaline-filled trek back to the Keep, through the near empty corridors and into the mage’s quarters. After weeks of stolen kisses and hard, quick sex behind bookshelves, last night had been unbelievably slow and languorous, and instead of a blinding and overwhelming passion, what had transpired had been confessions of love laced in between sweet kisses. As the memories overcame him, Lothar hid his face into his pillow, groaning.

At last, the music and his growing hunger forced him to leave the bed. He was stark naked, and he felt like a twenty year old again as he fished for his clothes thrown carelessly around the room. He was embarrassed, but he also couldn’t deny the sheer exhilaration he felt at having slept with Khadgar, and in such a loving way. He had dreamt of doing it for a while. 

Lothar followed the sounds through the mage’s quarters, which were composed of many rooms connecting together, each having windows facing the mountain. The sun entered and basked the rooms in bright light. Every wall was covered from floor to ceiling with papers and notes. Finally he reached the one in which he could hear the music.

He stopped short at the threshold. He did not know what he was expecting, but whatever he was imagining, it was not that. For one, the music was coming from seemingly nowhere—there were no bands nor stray musician in the room. Secondly, Khadgar was there, but instead of being engrossed in a book as he so often was (and how Lothar adored to distract him from his reading), Khadgar was dancing.

His eyes were closed as he swayed across the room to the rhythm of this invisible tune. The room was empty, save a table on which a peculiar object stood. Lothar could not spare a glance to examine it however. His eyes were glued on Khadgar as he took large and then small steps, turning and swirling gracefully. He held his arms up as if he was with someone, leading a dance with a ghost. 

Lothar reached for the wall and leaned heavily against the door frame. The sight was already enough to have him feeling floored. But that wasn’t all.

With each step Khadgar took, swirls of blue light rose from the ground, enveloping his feet before falling back down. Others rose ever higher, reaching for the ceiling, twirling around Khadgar’s frame and cradling him. Lothar found himself fascinated with the way the magic seemed to be dancing _with_ the mage, answering his every move with its own, accompanying him across the space. It left a trail of blue dust behind, until the whole room seemed to glow.

Eventually, Khadgar noticed his presence. He stopped dancing at once, and Lothar felt a pang of loss. Khadgar stared at him, worrying at his lip.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Lothar smiled.

Khadgar swayed on the spot, as if hesitating. A grin overtook his features. He extended a hand towards him.

“Dance with me.”

It was a suggestion, not a proposal. Lothar felt himself compelled to take his hand and put himself in position. However, before they could start moving, the music stopped.

Khadgar swore under his breath. “Wait here.”

He moved towards the strange object and removed a slim disk, putting it aside and replacing it with another. Lothar watched with unconcealed curiosity.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s a gnomish invention. They call it the Music’o’tron.”

“How does it work?”

“Don’t ask me,” Khadgar shrugged.

A soft song started playing. Now, it seemed obvious it came from the machine. Khadgar came back to the center of the room, and they started dancing.

Almost as once, the magic, which had faltered at the same time as Khadgar, burst to life. Lothar gasped as he saw the tendrils of arcane brush against his skin and wrap around his arms and legs. He half expected to feel them physically, but of course, he couldn’t.

Khadgar’s eyes shone the softest blue that he had ever seen, so unlike how they glowed in battle.

“Medivh showed me this,” Khadgar said quietly.

Lothar’s eyes widened. “He had time…?”

Khadgar shook his head, a sad look crossing his face. “No. I found his journal in Karazhan. He spoke of this machine and how he used to use music as a way to focus on his connection to the arcane.”

They swayed for a moment without speaking. They were so close together, Khadgar rested his chin on Lothar’s shoulder, and Lothar buried his face in Khadgar’s hair. He breathed in deeply. Without feeling the arcane, he could still appreciate the soothing effect of the music and the dance.

“Sometimes it gets so powerful it scares me,” Khadgar said suddenly. Lothar tightened his hold around the younger man. “The music helps me control it. I do this every morning. I didn’t want to bother you, though.”

“Nonsense,” Lothar whispered, “you’re not bothering me.”

The song ended, and they stayed in the center of the room, swaying idly in the silence. 

Lothar swallowed, sudden nervousness coursing through his veins.

“Khadgar,” he said, throat tight.

The mage raised his head, staring at him with his bright brown eyes, all the magic having receded. 

“I like this,” Lothar told him, not bothering to expand on what “this” meant. “I want this, now, and I want it tomorrow and every day afterwards. Dancing with you… If it helps you control that immense power which you wield, then I want to be here for you.”

He didn’t really know what he was saying, except that he wanted to say it and he was going to, no matter how hard his heart was beating.

Khadgar smiled. A slight blush had tainted his cheeks. Lothar wanted nothing more than to kiss him, so he did just that.

Around them, the magic sung.


End file.
